


Teen Titans: Sisterlust.

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Raven and Starfire teach Blackfire a lesson she will never forget.
Relationships: Raven/Starfire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Teen Titans: Sisterlust.

The following smut is pure fantasy of course. It contains a few things you should probably know about ahead of time including lesbian sex, oral, anal, fingering, rimming, masturbation, biting, whipping, and toys. Also there's a threesome. Have fun.   
  
"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos," Raven chanted slowly. She was hovering in the air with her legs crossed inward. Her focus was on her center, and properly channeling her energies. Or, at least, it should have been.  
  
The Titan was putting in more than her usual effort, but flashes of emotion kept bursting across her mind. Boundless joy, overwhelming confidence, righteous fury, fiery lust. With each of these flashes came images of Starfire: her bright, green, eyes and soft, peach-toned, skin. Struggle as she might, Raven saw her adorable features, her ample chest, her firm, round, ass. She felt her pussy growing warmer, as if it were caught in the path of the sun, and soon, she was gently caressing it through her leotard. She gave up trying to stop herself, simply allowing the ripples of pleasure to race across her body. Her free hand found its way to her left breast, and her chanting became soft moans as she pinched and rolled the nipple.  
  
"Fuck," she whispered as the images became more intense.  
  
She saw herself inside Starfire's body, blissfully soaring through the air without a stitch of clothing. She was worried about nothing. She suppressed nothing. She enjoyed how stiff the cool breeze made her nipples and clit. Below her, Raven saw her own body, now inhabited by Starfire. Her leotard had been pulled aside to expose her pussy, and Starfire was energetically pumping three fingers into it.  
  
"Fuck yes, Star," Raven whispered huskily. "Shove'em in there."  
  
Guilt and fear tried to fight their way through at once and remind Raven that she wasn't supposed to fantasize about Starfire. Raven ignored them completely. Her lust was beginning to burn in her veins, and she knew she'd be unable to do much else until it was sated. Taking a cue from her visions, she snatched the sodden material between her legs aside and began churning three fingers in her hot, wet, slit. In her mind, she flew Starfire's body down to her own, pressing her friend's lips into her pale, hungry, pussy.  
  
"Hell yes," she groaned as she watched Starfire's tongue dance across her folds. "Oh that's it, girl. Suck those pussy lips. Nibble them for me, Star. Fuck! Bite'em hard. Oh yes! Just like that. Yeah. Grind them with your teeth. Shit, that feels so fucking good. Alright now, get your tongue in there, Star. Shove it in me deep. Fuck, drill it in that demon pussy!" A feeling of embarrassment shot through her at once, reminding Raven to make an effort to control her volume.  
  
Using her telekinetic abilities, she ripped a wide band of fabric from her top. Tossing it away carelessly, she savagely squeezed her left tit, driving all five or her nails into it as hard as she could. With her powers, she squeezed the right one and roughly twisted both nipples, relishing the pain and pleasure her assault was producing. She solidified some of her energy into a thick cylinder, jamming it into her pussy with remarkable force and speed. She used the hand she had freed up to roughly twist and squeeze her clit. She was panting loudly now, sweating profusely, and struggling mightily to muffle her moans.  
  
"Goddammit, Star. Eat me," she growled through clenched teeth. "Get that sweet fucking tongue of yours deep in my wet hole. Hump your face on it, girl. That's right. Tongue fuck this pussy. Oh shit! Guzzle my juice till all four of your stomachs are full to bursting. I'm going to feed you my cum till you look fucking pregnant. You're gonna shove that tongue deep enough to lick my damn ovaries. Oh shit. Fuck me, goddammit. Fuck this tight pussy, Star! Please...what the fuck? Starfire! Oh shit!" Raven's tone was one of uncharacteristic horror.  
  
About a minute ago, Starfire had entered Raven's room, marveling that her friend never bothered to lock her door. She'd come to ask Raven about the images she'd seen in her mind and the effect they were having on her brain and her pussy. She looked flushed and a bit jittery, since she'd had to drag her hand out of her pussy in order to make the trip. When she saw the condition that Raven was in, she said nothing, but hastened to do what the Titan had been begging her to for the last several minutes. The cylinder vanished and Starfire's tongue went to work. Despite her fear and confusion, Raven unleashed a lewd moan.  
  
At first, the Titan attempted to stammer out something. An apology, an explanation, anything to ease the awkwardness. But she couldn't think straight with Starfire between her legs slurping and sucking like she hadn't eaten in days. What was pouring out of her mouth was guttural moaning and the filthy rantings of her lust-crazed mind. Within two minutes of her friend's arrival, Raven had stripped away her outfit and telekinetically moved Starfire's pussy over her mouth. The pair ate pussy like starving maniacs, sucking and spitting and biting with wild abandon. Twat juices were glazed over each of their faces, and sweat poured off of them like a waterfall.  
  
Suddenly, each girl howled into the pussy she was sucking as a blazing wave of pleasure seemed to tear through their bodies. Their mouths were suddenly full of cunt juice as each girl squirted violently, and swallowed whenever they could. A string of obscenities rang out whenever Raven's airway was clear, along with her demand that the pussy eating continue. And continue it did for seven more minutes, until, to tired to remain airborne, the pair crashed to the ground.  
  
"I suppose it'll pass," Raven said evenly.  
  
An hour had gone by, in which the girls had showered and donned uniforms that hadn't been destroyed by Raven's powers.  
  
"Remember when the Puppet King tried to take our souls a few days ago?" Raven continued.  
  
"Yes," Starfire answered quietly. "He put your soul in my body, and my soul in your body. "  
  
"Well I think when we switched back, some residual energy was left behind. Sort of like an imprint of each of us in the other. That would explain the flashes in our minds."  
  
"And the wild lesbian sex?" Starfire inquired, blushing.  
  
"I'm guessing the energy is forming a bond between us that is mental, emotional, and sexual. It should dissipate in a few days, but until then, we're just going to have to try and control ourselves and..."  
  
"I don't want it to dissipate."  
  
"What, Star? Why not? This kind of thing could easily take over both of our lives."  
  
"But I very much enjoyed what happened before and..."  
  
" So did I," Raven admitted, "but if it gets out of hand, we're doomed. If a mission had come up while you were..um...squirting in my mouth, I would have ignored it until I came again. Whether you'll admit it or not, so would you. We have a job to do..."  
  
"Yes," Starfire cut in passionately, "but our duty does not have to keep me from loving you!"  
  
"But you don't love me, Star," Raven sighed, struggling to be patient. "Do you?" she asked suddenly, feeling something like nervous fear clasp her heart. "Did you love me a week ago, before the Puppet King switched us?"  
  
Starfire slowly nodded. "But I didn't know you well then. I thought we had nothing in common and everything about me annoyed you. I didn't think you could ever really let anyone in. But I know why you're like that now, and you know about me, and I thought..."  
  
"You are annoying," Raven replied honestly. "And I didn't think we had anything in common either. Somehow, I couldn't see you knitting or playing chess all day. But I wanted to be like you, able to express myself without worrying about destroying everything. Secretly I...Star, what happened before had nothing to do with love..."  
  
"Yes it did, Raven. I think the energy stayed behind because we love each other. I think you're just scared because of what's happened to you up to now. Your life hasn't been easy, and you haven't gotten to keep the things you love. But you don't have to be scared because I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Star...," Raven replied, her face contorted with emotion. Her friend had no idea what was really frightening her. No one yet knew why Raven had been sent to Earth, and she didn't feel it was the right time to reveal it. "You're probably right," she conceded instead, "but we need to be careful. Our soul are extremely powerful."  
  
With that, Starfire pulled her into something of a solemn hug. And then they saw something that gave them a bitter shock.  
  
"Sister!" Starfire exclaimed, getting to her feet at once. Her hands were aglow with green energy, and her expression was as hard as anyone had ever seen it. Raven took to the air at once, wrapping her hands in dark energy.  
  
"Starfire! Raven! So nice to see you two. Now is that any way to greet a family member?"  
  
"You tried to frame her for robbery," Raven reminded her.  
  
"And now I've come to make amends." Blackfire replied smugly.  
  
"By escaping from prison?" Starfire asked, incredulously.  
  
"Try not to focus on the negatives. I want to take you home, Starfire. Then I can show you how sorry I am for trying to get you in trouble. We can bond like sisters are supposed to. I can.."  
  
"She isn't going anywhere," Raven interjected coldly.  
  
"I'd like to believe you, dear sister," Starfire said, with far less hostility, "but you've lied to me far too many times. Besides..."  
  
"But I'm not lying now, sis. I just want to take you home with me. I thought now was a good time because there's a festival going on. You can meet lots of people there. All sorts of races. Dendrites, Yuloi, Tamaranians,..."  
  
"The Yuloi!" Raven interjected. "That's why you're here, isn't it? They're always on the lookout for strong fighters. Let me guess: they let you out of jail and gave you a fuck ton of money, and now you're supposed to bring them Starfire."  
  
"And they're not the kind of people you renig on, sister, so I'm going to have to insist you come home with me." Green energy formed around Blackfire's hands. At once, several beams of dark energy flew her way.  
  
Blackfire dodged quickly, hurling starbolts at Raven. One of them found their mark, knocking the Titan into a wall. As Blackfire gloated, her sister flew into her, forcefully slamming a fist in the intruder's midriff. For a second, Blackfire reeled, then grabbing Starfire's arm, she swung the young heroine over her head twice and flung her across the room.  
  
"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos! Raven cried out, and at once, Blackfire was enveloped in dark energy and unable to move. Getting to her feet, Starfire fired two huge energy beams at her sister just as Raven did the same. The combined attack devastated Blackfire, leaving her relatively weak and gasping. Quick as thinking, Raven uttered a second spell that caused two rune-covered bands to appear on Blackfire's arms. The intruder fell to the floor wearing a look of sheer horror. Raven had managed to bind every one of her powers.  
  
"What do we do with her now?" Raven asked.  
  
"Robin and the others won't be back for several hours," Starfire replied with as dark a look as she could muster. "So why don't we have a little talk with my sister? After all, she did say she thought we should bond"  
  
"Oh, we'll bond alright," Raven replied, taking the hint.  
  
With her powers, she levitated Blackfire and deposited her in front of her sister. A second later, the intruder's outfit was a pile of shreds and Starfire and Raven were stripping as fast as they could manage. Blackfire had just gotten out of jail so she knew that protesting now would be pointless. When the Titans were naked, they leered at their captive, fingering their pussies as they licked their lips.  
  
"Why don't you go first, Star?" Raven offered with a lewd smile. Starfire kissed her deeply in reply. Then she leaned against the sofa with he ass sticking out.  
  
"Alright, Blackfire, you lying bitch! Crawl your fucking ass over here and lick my cheeks! That's right, you fucking bitch! Fucking crawl. If you try to stand up, I'll put three starbolts in your ass! Shit yeah. Lick those cheeks, you stupid, useless, cunt! Slobber all over my big, round, ass! Spit up that hole slut! You call that spit? I said SPIT, you stupid whore. Big fucking globs. Right up that hole! That's the way! Now suck it all out. You heard me, slut! Suck all that nasty ass spit out of my butthole. Gargle, you piece of shit. Let me hear you gargle. Alright, spit that fucking mess up my ass again. And suck it out again. Now fucking swallow it! Swallow that spit and eat my asshole. Eat your little sister's fucking asshole, cunt! Get your tongue up my sphincter! Shove it in deep, whore. French that hole, you motherfucking slut! Oh shit, Raven! You have to DO something to this slut!"  
  
As it turned out, Raven was already on it. She'd called an extension cord to hand. Folding this over several times, she began savagely whipping Blackfire's ass. From the first strike, the captive screamed up her sister's shitpipe. The vibrations that caused made Starfire's pussy flare with lust, and she grabbed her sister's head, mashing it into her ass. Several times, Blackfire attempted to effect an escape, but Raven's dark energy pinned her in place. Dark energy was also at work on Starfire, pinching her nipples and rolling her clit. Within minutes, Blackfire's ass was criscrossed with angry welts. Raven decided to switch tactics, calling a double-ended dildo into being.  
  
The dildo was ten inches long and two inches thick. As Starfire shoved her sister's face in her pussy, Raven lubed the thing and stuffed one end up her steaming cunt. The other end got slammed into Blackfire's butthole. The captive cried out plaintively at the invasion.  
  
"Take this cock up your ass, you dumb ass slut! Fuck! I'm gonna get off while I pound your shitter! Did you like that fucking beating, you stupid, little, bitch? That's what the fuck you get when you mess with my love! Fuck! Take it, slut! Take my cock up your asshole! Take this deep ass buttfucking while your sister feeds you cunt! Oh yes! Hump it back! Yes! Jam that dildo up my twat! Ohh fuuckkk!!!!! Oh fuck, Star! I'm gonna cream!"  
  
Raven was not alone, and Titan Tower rang out with the lust-filled cries of two more squirting orgasms. In seconds, Blackfire's face and butt were soaked, and Starfire shoved her sister's face in her ass once more. In mid-orgasm, she let loose a powerful fart that burned Blackfire's nose and made her eyes water horribly. She struggled to get away, but her sister held her in place, forcing Blackfire's nose against her butthole. She repeated the dose three more times before Raven backhanded her captive and copied her lover. By the time their orgasms finally subsided, Blackfire was pleading for mercy.  
  
No amount of anger could overwhelm Starfire's compassion forever, and she did eventually acquiesce to her sister. They helped her return the Yuloi money she hadn't spent. That and a few veiled threats from Raven got Blackfire off the hook. Then Starfire returned her sister to prison, where her sentence was extended for escaping and assault. Raven warned her that if they ever met again, she would try to fit four fists up Blackfire's ass. The two Titans returned to their tower, and after making out for some time, they finally managed to meditate properly.  
  
The boys didn't return to the tower for another day, but when they did, both girls thought they looked suspiciously happy. When questioned, Robin truthfully described a grueling, but standard, mission, omitting everything the boys did while they weren't on duty. The girls then dutifully reported Starfire's intrusion, carefully omitting the lesbian orgy. It was universally decided that the Titans had earned a day off, and from that day on, life proceeded at the Tower more or less normally.


End file.
